Mask
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Seeing how sad being away from Dean makes Sam she decides to call him. Though she might not know exactly who Dean is. Warning inside.


If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Warning: Sex, incest.

* * *

Tossing his head back Sam let the alcohol warm him. It was a rather warm night in California, but that did nothing to stop the cold that seemed to have taken a hold of his very bones. It was also not something that he liked think about too much.

Either way it was not the time or place for such things. Jessica had been nice enough to invite him to the masquerade ball and he wasn't going to ruin her evening. Okay, so she had forced him, but he still refused to be a dick.

In truth, he was simply glad that the woman was talking to him at all. Calling out a mans name while sleeping in the same bed as your girlfriend was probably not the best thing for the relationship. Jess had surprised him though and took everything in stride.

Well, almost everything. She might have been understanding that Sam had to leave someone he loved so he could go to school. She wouldn't take so kindly in knowing that said man happened to be his older brother. Not that anything happened between the pair.

Some days Sam thought that the older man wanted it as much as he did, but neither ever made a move. Their friendship and shame stood in the way of them ever trying for what they wanted. No matter how much they both obviously wanted it.

Sighing Sam shook his head to push away thoughts of his brother. Why was it that it hurt so much not being around Dean? They were brothers and nothing more. There was no reason for it to feel like his heart was broken.

"Sam?" Jess questioned placing her hand on his arm.

Turning towards the woman he gave her a shaky smile causing her to wrap him in a hug. He had no idea what he had done to deserve someone like her, but he was glad that she was there none the less.

The blonde took his hand in her own and drug him onto the dance floor with a smile on her face though besides her eyes that was all he could see. Both of their masks were firmly in place as they began to spin around.

A shy smile came to his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jess was so beautiful and he hated himself for not being about to like her the same way she liked him. He was too caught up in the past.

Jess seemed to be able to read his mind because she combed a hand through his hair and made a soft shushing noise. The pair stood there simply swaying to the music when a tap came to his shoulder.

Turning his head back Sam saw another man standing there. He blinked once in confusion before realizing that the man was offering his hand. Nodding his head he turned to leave so the man and Jess could dance only to have his hand grabbed.

Spinning around he stared at their intertwined hands in confusion. A giggle came from his side as Jess pressed a kiss to his cheek and bounced off towards the refreshment table leaving the men alone.

A blush warmed Sam's cheeks while the man placed his hands on his waist and drug the student close. He could feel the warmth radiating off the shorter man and for the first time in a long time Sam felt a little better.

Maybe he had been going about forgetting about Dean all wrong. He had thought that Jess would help, but it seemed that he should have tried to do something with a man. He really wasn't thinking clearly.

A strong hand cupped the side of his face forcing him to look into the mans eyes. The most green eyes stared back at him as the lips turned up into a dark smirk causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"I'm not..." Sam tried to say.

"Shhh," the mans gravelly voice came.

The hand moved to the back of Sam's head and tangled through his hair. The green eyes stared up at Sam his tongue flicking out to run over his lips. Sam could feel his breathing pick up as he was drug down into a kiss.

A startled gasp left the mans lips letting the other mans tongue lick its way into his mouth. Moaning Sam felt his knees go weak and was more than happy his partner seemed to be able to hold his weight.

Grabbing onto his jacket the taller man dug his nails into the fabric letting the man take control. It was wrong how easy it was for this unknown man to have him hard and wanting more.

Sam pulled away from the kiss and threaded his hand with the other man. Both stood there pressed tightly against each other. He could feel the mans dick rubbing against his own causing him to gently roll his hips.

"It won't be..." Sam started again.

"Shh," the man repeated once more pulling out the eyes to the hotel that was across the street.

Figuring that the other man didn't want to talk, but understood that this wasn't going to be more than the one night, Sam let himself be led from the party. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea. That wasn't going to stop him though.

His heart was pounding angrily in his chest as they got into the elevator. Staring forward he felt himself jump when a hand wrapped around him from behind. He let out a shaky breath as the hand made its way under his shirt.

Letting himself be pulled backwards Sam closed his eyes and let himself simply feel. The hand was rough and calloused tracing over the edge of his jeans before undoing both the button and zipper.

The doors opened before the man could do anything else to Sam. A soft noise came from the taller man drawing a chuckle from his partner. He was brought out of the elevator and down to the mans room.

Once the door to the hotel room shut Sam found himself pushed against the wall. Groaning lowly the taller man reached down and tugged on the mans suit wanting to get them both naked as quickly as possible.

The man trailed his lips down Sam's neck stopping to bite and suck at his collar bone. Gasping he pushed the other mans suit jacket off before beginning to unbutton the crisp white shirt.

All too soon both men were naked except for their masks. With a shaky hand Sam reached up to reveal the mans face only to have him grab his hand hard enough to set him on edge.

"What..." Sam tried to question.

The man pressed a finger to his lips telling Sam not to talk before to traveled up and removed his mask on his own. Slowly he let his hand drop letting Sam finally see the face of his partner.

"Dean?" Sam gasped out his eyes going wide.

"Hiya, Sammy," Dean whispered with a soft smile.

"What...How?"

"Jess got my number from your phone. Been saying my name in your sleep. She thinks I'm your ex."

A blush came to Sam's cheeks once more as he turned his head away. Once more strong hands cupped the younger mans cheek and moved it back so they were staring into each other eyes once more.

"Don't," Dean said softly, "Please don't, Sam."

Hearing the sadness in his brothers voice Sam grabbed the back of his head and pour as much feeling into the kiss as he possibly could. Dean let out a moan pushing his brother back into the wall and plastering himself against him.

Dean grabbed at Sam's hips dragging him back into the room and pushed him onto the middle of the bed. Spreading his leg Sam reached up for his brother letting his fingers brush against his abs.

"Wanted to do this for so long," Dean spoke his hands running up the inside of Sam's thighs, "God, you're beautiful."

"Dean," Sam groaned as the older man lowered himself on top of him.

Starting at his belly button Dean kissed his way up the lithe form of his brother. Sweat began to slick their skin by the time they ended up face to face. They laid there calmly kissing getting to know the others body.

Sam let out a surprised moan feeling a slicked finger trail over his hole. He had no idea when Dean had gotten and opened lube, but he was more than happy to have the man slowly working his finger into his hole.

Breaking the kiss Sam let his head fall back gasps falling from his lips. His hands scrambled to latch onto the older mans back his nails digging into the flesh and drawing a low growl from him.

"Hurry," Sam demanded working his hips back, "Not going to break."

"Sam," Dean shook his head.

"Please, Dean. Need you. Need you to fuck me. Please!"

Dean seemed to freeze for a moment before thrusting a second finger into him. Sam let out a pleasure filled scream fucking himself on the fingers wishing more than anything that it was his brothers thick cock.

It didn't take long before Dean was working three fingers into the willing body. His hard cock was leaking wanting nothing more than to feel the tight warmth wrapped around it as he fucked the younger man.

Feeling like he was about to go insane Dean ripped the fingers out of his brother and positioned himself in front of the wet gaping hole. Sam's hazel eyes were blown wide in lust making them look more black than anything.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean groaned the tip of his cock catching on the hole, "Been dreaming of having you under me for so long."

"Show me," Sam whispered relaxing his body.

With a smirk Dean slowly pressed his cock into his brothers body loving the sounds that he made. By the time he was fully seated inside the man Sam was panting and holding onto the bedspread tightly.

Dean waited a few moments to make sure Sam was comfortable before pulling out and thrusting back in. Sam threw his head back in a silent scream spilling from his lips as his brother sent a fast pace.

"This what you wanted, little brother?" Dean questioned darkly.

"Yes," Sam moaned his hands dancing over the older mans abs, "Oh fuck yes. Dean!"

"That's right. Say my name. Tell me who you belong to."

"You! Always you! Dean!"

It didn't take long before Sam was spilling between the two of them. Laying there Sam gasped for breath trying to get his heart back under control as his brother thrust into his plaint body.

Suddenly Dean tensed above him and Sam felt himself being filled with his cum. Groaning low in his throat he grabbed the older man by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Pulling out Dean fell to the side and pulled his brother into his arms. They lied there calming themselves down simply lying in each others arms knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"You could always stay," Sam tried.

"Shh," Dean shook his head, "Don't do that, Sam."

"Dean..."

"Dad needs me. You know that."

"I need you too."

"I'll be back. I promise after every hunt I'll come back here. We'll spend a few days together."

Tears gathered in Sam's eyes knowing that it was one of the few promises his brother wouldn't be able to keep. Not wanting to argue he laid his head on the broad chest and closed his eyes enjoying what little time he had left.

"I love you, Sammy," Dean muttered against his brothers hair.

"I love you too, Dean," Sam replied.


End file.
